The peaceful days of happiness
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: This story tells about everyday life of the Black Hawks before the Raggs War. Story is written in Yukikaze's perspective and includes also Kanon. Characters: Ayanami, Hyuuga, Kanon and Yukikaze ( and some minor characters)
1. The troublemaker

**Author's note: Okay, this story is going to be a bit different than my other stories have been until now. I've started using the first-person view and I'm basing the story only on some theories about Yukikaze so it might be wrong later on if something about Yukikaze is revealed in the series.**

**There are also some things I would like to point out before you read the story.**

**1. The story is told from Yukikaze's perspective and it will not chance whatever happens.**

**2. Kanon is my own character and someone like her will supposedly never appear in actual 07-Ghost series so the story will never be quite accurate.**

**3. Yukikaze's family consists of my own characters (His siblings and parents and some randomly mentioned other relatives) but Hyuuga is included because of a belief in Japan and China that says that Yukikaze and Hyuuga are related by blood.**

* * *

I was nervous. I was _really_ nervous, to be exact. This wasn't the kind of nervousness that one might have before a big test or something like that. I was nervous because today I was going to become someone's _begleiter_ and I had heard that my future superior was someone very scary. I was actually scared for my future because I had heard that my future superior was a _warsfeil_ and that sounded really bad. I didn't know what it meant to be a _warsfeil_ but someone had told me a long time ago that _warsfeils_ were black magicians who used some kind of bone-wings to eat away peoples' souls because of some kind of contracts.

I glanced around nervously only to see that I was standing alone in a big hall. Everyone else had already been taken away to meet their superiors. I didn't know where I should go if no one was going to show me my superior's office so I just stood there. I had stood there for few hours and my feet had already started aching. The marble floor didn't make the pain in my feet any easier. Is someone wasn't going to show up soon I was pretty sure that I was going to just sit down on the floor because the hall didn't have any chairs that I could use for resting a little.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late!" said a voice that belonged to a young girl who had light violet hair and big eyes. The girl was probably only ten or eleven years old but she already wore the military officer's uniform. She had very big purple eyes and her hair was braided into one long braid. "I got lost while looking for this hall. I never actually imagined that this building is so big and complicated. You're Yukikaze, right?"

"Err… Yes, I am", I said and looked at the girl with a very surprised expression. "Are _you_ my superior? I thought that my superior would be male and a bit… older."

"No, I'm not your superior", the girl laughed. "It's my older brother who is going to be your superior. My name is Kanon and I work in the same unit as Aya-nii."

"Who is this 'Aya-nii'?" I asked with my eyes as huge as a teapot.

"I mean my older brother", Kanon said and laughed again. "His real name is Ayanami but I use Aya-nii."

"Ah… I understand", I managed to mumble.

_How should I address my superior?_ I thought as we stared walking towards the staircase. _Should I call him Ayanami-san? No, that sounds too informal. Maybe Ayanami-sama is better… Yes, that's definitely better. If I called him just Ayanami, I would definitely be dead in two seconds. Come on, Yuki, you can do this. This isn't as bad as the time when that crazy wolf attacked you and almost killed you. And the time when you almost died while trying to learn how to drive a hawkzile was definitely the worst! You're just serving someone as a begleiter, right? You're not supposed to be in a war or anything. This is just desk work. You can do it. You're very good at it!_

"Are you okay, Yukikaze?" I heard Kanon asking. "You do look a bit pale. Do you need some kind of medicine?"

"Oh… I'm fine!" I assured her. "I'm just a bit nervous and I was trying to tell myself that I'm not going to die in this job."

"You're going to be fine!" Kanon laughed. "Mr. Sunglasses is the one who is going to get killed, not you."

Before I could ask who was this Mr. Sunglasses we heard a loud scream of pain and saw someone flying through the wall. The something landed on the floor on the other side of the corridor and I saw that it was a black-haired man who was probably an officer too. The man had sunglasses and he was wailing probably because of pain. I immediately thought that this man could be the Mr. Sunglasses when I saw the sunglasses. I smiled a bit when I saw Kanon going to the man's side.

"What did you say to him _now_, Hyuuga?" Kanon asked while squatting down near the man. "How did you make him so angry that he throws you through the wall?"

"Err… I'm not sure how to say it", the man laughed even though the left side of his head was bleeding.

"If you say it again, I'm going to rip your mouth away from your face, Hyuuga", said another man who had walked to another side of the hole in the wall that had become there when the black haired man had been thrown through the wall. The man who was standing had almost white hair and behind him was a very dark aura that was probably the black-haired man's fault.

"Was it really that bad?" Kanon asked nervously.

"You don't even want to know what he said", the man said and turned away but was stopped by Kanon.

"Wait, big brother!" Kanon yelled. "I found your begleiter!" she said happily and grabbed my arm. "His name is Yukikaze!"

_So this person is my superior?_ I thought as I looked at him. _This is really going to be interesting five years…_

"Since when did I have a begleiter?" the man asked. "I don't remember having one…"

"You got a begleiter today", Kanon said. "Remember, when Miroku-sama asked you if you needed one and you said that your work would be easier if you had one?"

"Yes", the man said. "Of course I remember it now. Well, come in, you two. The room is a bit messy because I let that idiot in", the man said while walking to a table that was full of different kind of papers and documents. He skillfully dodged all the piles of God-knows-what things on the floor as he crossed the room.

"Are you not going to introduce yourself to your begleiter, brother?" Kanon asked.

"Ah… Of course!" the man said when he realized that he had completely forgotten to introduce himself to me. "My name is Ayanami and it seems that I'm working as your superior for the next five years. Right now I am working as a general in the military."

"Wow…" I whispered. Then I realized how rude I had been so I bowed and said: "My name is Yukikaze! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hmm", Ayanami-sama sighed as he looked at some important-looking document. I smiled a little and then looked around nervously.

"Do you know what are begleiters supposed to do, Kanon-san?" I whispered to Kanon when I realized that I had no idea what should I do.

"Usually they take care of their superiors schedule and help them with paperwork and such", Kanon whispered back. "But you could help me cleaning up this place right now."

I started cleaning the room with Kanon's help. We first piled up all the paper and the books and sorted them to their right places. Many of the books were about war strategies and the Raggs Kingdom. Some of the books were surprisingly cooking books and some were about garden, which were probably Kanon's. The papers were much harder task than the books. Some of the papers were incredibly important documents and some papers were full of amazing drawings. When I asked why were there so amazing drawings on the floor Ayanami-sama sighed and Kanon laughed and told that they were made by someone called Hyuuga. When we had put all the books on the bookshelf the black-haired man walked into the room and yawned.

"Aya-tan, you really hurt me back there", the man said with a loud yawn. "Why did it make you so angry?"

"Because you were so idiotic that you really _said_ that", Ayanami-sama said without even looking at the other man. "You should have understood that I am already really angry today. And you didn't even go see your own begleiter."

"But my begleiter is so big and no-cute", the man whined. "You got the cute one so why cannot I be here with you people?"

"…Do whatever you want but don't mess up my office", Ayanami-sama sighed.

The man laughed and turned to see us. When I looked at him he suddenly fell silent and my eyes widened a bit. I recognized him instantly. He was my weird third- or fourth-cousin, Hyuuga, who always tried to annoy me when we met at family meetings and such. I tried to walk backwards but I realized that behind me was a big bookshelf. I could use that for escaping if Hyuuga tried to do something stupid to me like, for example, hugging me so tightly that I would choke.

"What are you doing here, Yuki-tan?" Hyuuga asked and tried to ruffle my hair but I dodged him.

"Don't come near me, you idiot!" I shouted before he could do anything.

"But it's been so long, Yuki-tan~!" Hyuuga laughed and tried to hug me but, again, I escaped just in time.

"Three months isn't a long time!" I yelled and went behind Kanon who stopped Hyuuga from hugging me.

"…Have I missed something right now?" I heard Ayanami-sama asking.

"Yuki-tan is my sweet cousin~!" Hyuuga exclaimed. "I haven't seen him for ages!"

"Actually he is my third- or fourth-cousin", I corrected Hyuuga. "And it has been just three months. And we are not really close. He just likes to annoy me."

"Well, Hyuuga can tell us a bit more about you then", Ayanami-sama said. As soon as I heard that I completely froze up. I remembered every single stupid thing that I had done or told to Hyuuga. I prayed for God that Hyuuga would not tell everything to them.

"Let's see…" Hyuuga mumbled. "Yuki-tan is the oldest child of his family and he's five years younger than me. He has three younger sisters and one younger brother. His middle sister and brother are twins. Yuki-tan's food is totally the most delicious food I've ever eaten. He's very good with swords and I think that he understands a bit Raggs language since his mother was from Raggs. He has also been a child model for a short period of time but of course he didn't use his real name because it would have been a great shock for the family. They all found out though…"

"Stop it, you idiot!" I yelled and tried to hit him with a pile of paper that had been in my hand since Hyuuga had walked in the office. He dodged my attack and ruffled my hair.

"You're still too slow, Yuki-tan~", Hyuuga laughed and ran out of the office.

_Yes._ These five years were going to be _hellish_ if that idiot was around.

* * *

**So, What do you think about this piece? Should I continue? (Well, I'm going to do it anyway, but I still want to hear people's opinions)**

**You can also suggest a theme/topic of a chapter if you want.**


	2. The glass shards

**Author's note: So here's the second chapter! After this chapter every chapter are going to have a little meaning and you can try to guess it if you want :)**

**Please enjoy reading the story of Yukikaze and his companions!**

* * *

I knew that it was wrong. She was three years younger than me and she was my superior's younger sister. I shouldn't have felt like that. It was simply wrong to feel like that. Military people shouldn't feel affection anyway. What if a war started and the person you loved died? What if you died in front of someone who loved you? It was simply wrong to feel affection if you were in military, right? The other military officers were so tough and strong and I was so small. I shouldn't be feeling such things as affection. It could be used against me someday.

"How are you exactly doing that, Yukikaze-san?" I heard someone asking. "I've never seen someone leaning their forehead on a bookshelf like that when they read something."

I slowly turned around and saw the person I had been thinking for this whole week. My face instantly flushed deep red and my knees started shaking uncontrollably. I tried to say something but nothing came into my mind. My mouth suddenly felt very dry. I adjusted my glasses and managed to utter that I should go get some coffee for Ayanami-sama. With that I almost ran away from the room. I went to look for the cafeteria where I could get the coffee for Ayanami-sama and some green tea for me and Kanon-chan.

_Why am I so stupid?_ I thought when I was waiting for the lady in the cafeteria to pour Ayanami-sama's coffee and the green tea for me and Kanon-chan.

"Having problems with love, are you, Yukikaze?" the cafeteria lady asked.

"Yes", I whined. "Please help me, Natori-san!"

"Well, tell me about this case", Natori-san said.

"Well… There is a girl I like", I mumbled.

"And what about this girl is the problem?" Natori-san asked. "She must be very lucky to have you love her."

"The problem is that she is three years younger than me and she is the younger sister of my superior", I blurted out. "And I don't know what my superior would do if I just told his sister that I like her. It might become a bloody murder if I confess my feelings!"

Natori-san laughed and said: "I don't think that your superior is going to murder you for that. Your superior is Ayanami, right?" When I nodded she continued: "He's not a monster or something. He just is less talk-active than the other officers. I say go for it! You don't have to confess your feelings but you can show your affection for her in some other way! It is not a crime to love someone!"

"Thank you!" I smiled and took the cups of coffee and tea from her. I quickly walked to Ayanami-sama's office where I also saw Kanon-chan. I smiled widely when I entered the office and said: "I got something to drink for all three of us!"

"Thank you so much, Yukikaze-san!" Kanon-chan exclaimed. I gave her a cup of tea and then I gave Ayanami-sama his coffee. When I looked at the tray that had my cup of tea I saw that my tea wasn't there anymore. I turned around and saw my idiotic relative who was Ayanami-sama's friend (at least sort of) and who had a habit of stealing my things continually.

"You're an idiot!" I exclaimed when I tried to hit Hyuuga with the tray that was still in my hands. "That was _my_ cup of tea! When did you come here anyway?"

"A bit after you had left", Hyuuga grinned.

"I would have taken another cup if I knew that you were here", I mumbled. "_Why_ are you even here?"

"I got bored", Hyuuga said like it would be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't mind him, Yukikaze", Ayanami-sama said. "He is almost always here so it would be better to prepare drinks for four people than to take the risk of him drinking your refreshment."

"That's right", Kanon-chan laughed. "Before you came here he would usually drink my tea and I would always hit him with something thick."

"Kanon", Ayanami-sama said suddenly. "Are you really going to refuse father's order?"

"Of course I am", Kanon-chan snorted. "I am not going to be forced into a marriage in this age. I'm only twelve, you know? I don't want to live away from my family with some idiot boy who probably doesn't even have brain. Besides, I belong here. I belong to the world of everlasting danger and fear. I even like it, so why should I go somewhere else?" She almost shouted the last sentence she said. She also had hit the biggest bookshelf in the office and a vase was swinging on top of the corner of the top shelf and it looked like it would fall on Kanon anytime.

"Look out, Kanon-san!" I yelled and pushed her out of the danger. After that I suddenly felt a horrible pain in my head and heard a loud crash at the same time. I felt myself falling onto the ground. I saw some blood and many shards of the vase. I realized that the blood was mine and that the vase had probably fallen onto me. I felt some tears falling from my eyes as I took one of the shards in my hand. I smiled a bit and whispered: "So this is what the love looks like…" After that everything went black.

* * *

White. That was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened. There was only white. When my eyes had been open for a bit longer I realized that I was in a hospital room. After that I realized that I couldn't see very well because I wasn't wearing my glasses as usual. When I tried to move my head a sudden wave of nausea swept over me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I also squeezed my hands around the warm quilt that was on the bed that I was on.

"Are you feeling ill, Yukikaze-san?" an upset female voice asked. "The doctor said that you have a mild concussion so you shouldn't be moving too much because you'll be feeling nauseous for some time!"

"Thank… you…" I managed to whisper before the nausea swept over me again.

"I'm so sorry", the voice mumbled. I finally realized that the voice belonged to Kanon-chan. I tried to smile but my expression probably looked like a really pained smile because the next thing she said was: "It was my fault that the vase fell on you. It must have hurt you so much. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright", I whispered. "If I hadn't pushed you out of the danger you might have died. I'm quite happy that I saved you even though I got this headache. I didn't want you to die after all."

"Well, that's quite right", I heard Ayanami-sama's voice saying. "That's why Hyuuga almost got a heart attack when he realized that you weren't moving. He was almost crying…"

"I wasn't crying, Aya-tan!" Hyuuga's voice yelled from somewhere far away. However, I heard that his voice was thicker than usually. I smiled a bit and slowly turned my head to Kanon's direction.

"Are my glasses somewhere in there?" I asked quietly. "I'm practically half-blind without them so I really need them."

"Ah… I have them!" Kanon-chan said. She put them into my left hand and I put them on my face. I looked at her and I saw that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and on her cheeks there were some traces of tears. She looked like she would start crying again.

"I think that I should get this little troublemaker home before our father yells at her again", Ayanami-sama said. "One shock per day is more than enough."

"That's right", I whispered. "See you tomorrow if the doctors let me out of here by then."

"Okay!" Kanon smiled as she left with Ayanami-sama. I looked after them for a bit before I realized that there was a tiny note on my nightstand. I picked it up and read aloud the small message that was written with Kanon's handwriting.

"Love is not a glass shard, Yuki! It is a beautiful and decorated vase that everyone likes!"

I smiled a bit and whispered in Raggs: _"You're wrong, Kanon. My love has already become a glass shard that only hurts people."_


	3. The Valentine's Day

**Hello!**

**I present you the 3rd chapter of this story which seems to be getting weirder every time I write it!**

**I've realized that you might think that Ayanami is quite weird in this story. (You think so, right? XD) Well, I'm only using theories as the background material for this story so many things might be wrong here. I'm also using quite much my own characters for moving this story on. (It would be hard for me to not use Kanon because I've already done all these romantic things between her and Yukikaze)**

**And one thing to CeciliaWinnifer: Your idea about Kuroyuri was so cute that I might use it but not in this chapter yet because I got a writer's block when I tried to write about him... Don't worry, there will definitely be a scene with Kuroyuri in the future. :3**

* * *

The atmosphere of the Houburg fort was somehow very tense that day. Hyuuga had told to me that today was a special day but he didn't tell me what kind of special day. Was it someone's birthday? The female officers were crowding in one corner and no man was able to talk to them. The females just giggled and went somewhere else. Some of the females also had tiny packages where they seemed to be hiding something. Although it was annoying, the worst part of this weird day weren't the females loitering around with the weird packages. The worst part of this weird day was the fact that the whole cafeteria was filled with some weird pink things.

"What is this weird day about?" I asked when I had safely arrived to Ayanami-sama's office. The office was the only part of the whole Houburg fort without anything pink. No, actually there was something pink on Ayanami-sama's board.

_They've invaded here too!_

"You really don't know?" Kanon-chan asked. "Today is Valentine's day."

"And what does this Valentine do?" I asked. "Don't say that he was a god of some sort."

"Valentine was not a god, Yuki-tan!" Hyuuga said while popping out of nowhere with a lollypop in his mouth. "But there is a legend that on Valentine's Day a girl can give a boy chocolate and if the boy gives something to the same girl on White day the couple will be blessed by the spirit Fest and have a happy future together."

"When is this 'White day'?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's on 14th of May", Ayanami-sama told. "A month from today."

"Did you get chocolate from someone you like?" Kanon-chan asked with a sweet tone that sounded a bit murderous. Her face seemed to darken a bit and she seemed a bit angry.

"Luckily not", I said. "Those women looked like they could kill me if they came to my direction."

"Yuki-tan, you idiot", Hyuuga scolded me jokingly. "Kanon was going to give you chocolate too but now she thinks that she can't do that because you said that."

"You're a huge idiot!" Kanon yelled and slammed Hyuuga with a wooden fan. Her face was completely red from blushing. "You didn't have to tell him that!"

"But you wanted him to know that, right?" Hyuuga laughed and dodged Kanon's attacks.

"I didn't want you to tell it!" Kanon yelled.

I suddenly caught Kanon-chan's arm which prevented her from attacking Hyuuga. I put a glass of water on top of her head which forced her to stay still while I scolded Hyuuga for telling peoples' secrets to others. I almost drove Hyuuga out of Ayanami-sama's office to do some actual work. After that I carefully removed the glass of water from the top of Kanon-chan's head which allowed her to move and to hit my arm quite painfully.

_Will the punches be returned on White day too?_

"Why did you let that moron go?" Kanon-chan asked.

"I didn't want unnecessary bloodshed here today", I explained quickly. "We are quite busy without any extra paperwork."

"That was quite impressive way to get Hyuuga away", Ayanami-sama mumbled. "How did you figure that kind of way out?"

"It was actually my older half-brother who invented it", I told. "He once stopped me when I was trying to hit Hyuuga and then told Hyuuga to clean up the room he had messed up."

"But Hyuuga didn't mention that you had an older brother", Kanon-chan said. "Why didn't he?"

"I think that Hyuuga doesn't like my brother very much", I told with a sad smile. "They're always fighting when they meet each other."

"Do you know why?" Kanon-chan asked.

"It might be because I'm spending a lot more time with my older brother than my other siblings even though we just share the same mother with my other siblings", I told. "I'm doing that only because it's so distressing to be with the oldest of my three sisters. She's too possessive towards me and it's too clear that she hates my older brother. And Hyuuga just happens to be on my sister's side."

"He really is an idiot", Kanon mumbled.

"He's an idiot in a good way", I smiled. I walked to my board and I was just about to sit down when Kanon-chan yelled:

"Don't sit there!"

Unfortunately I had already sat down and felt something under me. I stood up and saw that I had sat on something pink. Actually it was a pink package that had chocolate inside it. It also had a card that said:

_Have a happy Valentine's Day, Yuki!_

The card had also a tiny drawing with a rabbit and a cat hugging each other in a snowstorm. I smiled at the drawing a bit before opening the flattened package. The package (had) contained a prettily baked chocolate cake with a flower decoration but after I had sat on it, it had become a brown lump with some shards of the flower decoration.

"You just had to place that on his _chair_, did you, Kanon?" I heard Ayanami-sama saying while he tried to hide the fact that he was laughing silently.

"I thought that he would see it before sitting down!" Kanon-chan argued. "Normally people do look where they sit!"

"Do you?" Ayanami-sama asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure", Kanon said. "I think I do."

While the siblings were arguing I took a small bite from the cake I got from Kanon. The cake tasted surprisingly good because it had a sweet aroma of strawberries mixed with a bit salty aroma of dark chocolate. The shards of the (former) flower decoration tasted like rose even though the decoration was supposed to be a lily of the valley.

"You weren't supposed to eat it yet, Yukikaze!" Kanon-chan said when she saw that I had taken a bite.

"But I'm hungry", I said. "I didn't eat anything in the morning because I slept too late."

"…Whatever", Kanon-chan mumbled and turned away. I took a calendar and started checking Ayanami-sama's schedule for the next two months. I had to cancel few not-so-important meetings next month. I also had to postpone an important meeting with Miroku-sama because of the annual military training near my home. Right after I had done that I heard unexpectedly loud stomping coming to the direction of Ayanami-sama's office.

"Yuki-tan! I have a brilliant idea!" I heard Hyuuga shouting before he even entered the office. He opened the door with so much strength that it actually broke. "We can go meet your family when we are at the annual military training! Aya-tan and Kanon could also meet your family!"

"…Didn't you consider asking Ayanami-sama first?" I asked with great irritation.

"I completely forgot!" Hyuuga shouted. "Is it alright, Aya-tan? We are needed only on the first two days of the training so we could spend rest of the week with Yuki-tan's family!"

"…If that is fine for them, it will be alright", Ayanami-sama responded coldly.

"I'll go ask them!" Hyuuga shouted and ran away from the office.

"…Is he really going to go there by foot?" I asked with a baffled voice.

"We're talking about Hyuuga", Ayanami-sama said with a dark chuckle. "What can you expect?"

"Not much", I admitted.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about meeting Yukikaze's family. I might do 2 chapters about them so you can leave suggestions but I'm not sure how much I will use them... I will try though...**


	4. Meeting the family

**Sorry for the horrible delay for those who read this! I really hope that you would review because I can't know what you think about this if you do not review.**

**I may not be able to update in next two weeks because I won't be home and I'm not sure will there be any internet where I will be. I will write the story but I can do it only to my notebook. So sorry if you were wishing for any more chapters in next two weeks.**

**This chapter features Yukikaze's family and you will also see his older brother :D So read on if you want to know about this lovely family.**

* * *

I was standing on the porch of the house of my family for the first time in two years. I was nervous since I was meeting my family for the first time since I entered the military and became Ayanami-sama's begleiter. I hadn't even written letters to my family. I had gotten letters from my older brother weekly but I never answered because of lack of time and energy. I hoped that he would forgive me for not writing any letters for him. I decided to not even think how my older sister would react when we met again for the first time in two years.

I inhaled deeply and rang the doorbell. I saw the door opening almost immediately. The opening door revealed my whole family. My older brother Fubuki was bowing like always because he was working as a butler in the household. My father Akagi was walking down the stairs with my youngest sister Saki. My younger brother Yukito was on the second floor with his twin Fuuka. The oldest of my three younger sisters, Shizuka, hugged me instantly after the door opened.

"I'll choke on your hair, Shizuka!" was the first thing I could utter after recovering from the shock of being hugged by her for the first thing after coming here. Hyuuga immediately started laughing like an idiot and even Fubuki chuckled a little.

"You really shouldn't do that, Shizuka", father laughed. "Yukikaze just came back and you start by almost choking him. That might be one reason he's so rarely home."

"I'm sorry", Shizuka mumbled while turning red.

"It's alright" I said and ruffled her hair. I turned to father and said: "We had to take some unnecessary equipment from the training field when we left. Can we use the old warehouse for storing them as long as we are here?"

"Of course you can", father said. "Can you help Yukikaze, Fubuki?"

"Of course", Fubuki said. He took an umbrella and walked out with me. He opened the umbrella and we collected all the unnecessary equipment. We started walking towards the old warehouse when it suddenly started to rain heavily. When we arrived to the warehouse we were already soaked to the bone. Fubuki quickly opened the door and we hauled everything inside. For few seconds we just panted there while the raindrops drummed on the roof. After that we just started laughing until we heard lightning striking loudly. I winced a bit and Fubuki suggested that we went back to the main building.

We didn't even open the umbrella this time because the rain was far too strong and the umbrella couldn't protect us from getting wet. That's why we only tried to run to the main building as fast as we could. (I wasn't very fast because I had managed to wound my leg at the training field earlier that day because of Hyuuga.) I actually almost limbed while Fubuki ran. After some time Fubuki seemed to lose his patience and he just started carrying me towards the main building.

When we got ourselves inside the building I fell on my knees. Fubuki helped me up and practically carried me upstairs and to my room. I sat on my bed and he gave me a towel and told me that the dinner would be served after half an hour. I wearily went to look for appropriate clothes for the dinner while Fubuki quickly rushed to the kitchen. I felt like I would fall asleep at any second so I almost had to fight to stay awake. I took a coat from my wardrobe and undressed my uniform coat. I took some black trousers and quickly changed mine to them.

_Now I just have to stay awake for fifteen minutes_, I thought before the door to my room slammed open. The opened door revealed Kanon-chan who was wearing a frilly white dress which was decorated with all kinds of pearls and silver crosses. Her hair was braided on many different braids which became a big braid at the end. The only possible word to describe her was beautiful. I had never seen her like that and right now she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. We just stared at each other for few minutes before either of us said anything.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this!" Kanon-chan yelled while blushing. "I was just looking for big brother but I got lost."

"It's alright, Kanon", I laughed. "I was almost falling asleep so it was good that you woke me up."

"Uh… Okay", Kanon-chan smiled. "Do you know how much time we have until the dinner is ready?"

"It's ready in about ten minutes", I said after looking at the old clock on the wall of my room. "Shall we go to the hall so we can wait there?"

"Okay!" Kanon-chan smiled. We went downstairs to the hall and saw Ayanami-sama and Hyuuga waiting there. Hyuuga waved at us while Ayanami-sama just looked at the paintings on the wall. He almost looked like he was longing for something from his past.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Kanon-chan asked. "You're looking at that painting weirdly."

"I just remembered one thing by looking at this painting", Ayanami-sama said while smiling. "It looks a lot like the ones my older brother used to paint."

"You have an older brother?" Kanon-chan asked. "You've never told me anything about an older brother."

"This is painted by someone called Christian Himmelreich, if I'm not mistaken", said Fubuki who had appeared there just a second ago. Ayanami-sama's shoulders jolted up a bit and Kanon-chan stepped back by one step.

_Yes, they are professional killers… But why were they so surprised?_

"Is he from Raggs Kingdom?" Ayanami-sama asked.

"Yes, I think that he's someone from Raggs royalty using an alias", Fubuki said.

"Doesn't Himmelreich mean sky?" I asked suddenly. The combination of the name and the painting were somehow weird. The painting had so beautiful scene of sunset that seemed somehow lonely. "The painting looks like it would be a requiem for someone who is dead."

"Why are you talking like that, Yukikaze?" Ayanami-sama said and placed his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm not sick", I laughed. "I think that I'm just too tired so I'm talking weird things."

"If that is so, I suggest you all to come to eat the dinner", Fubuki said with a wide grin on his face. "The dinner was served just few minutes ago and the master wants to see all of you."

We all entered the great dining room. Shizuka, Yukito, Fuuka, Saki and my father were already there. Kanon-chan sat right next to Shizuka while I tried to get as far away from her as possible which made me sit right next to Ayanami-sama who sat next to Saki. Hyuuga sat next to Fuuka who sat on the other side of Kanon-chan. Yukito sat next to me. Father sat on the head of the table and laughed at the mismatched seating plan of the table. Fubuki also looked like he had fun as he looked at the table.

After the food had been served we all started chatting in our little groups. Kanon-chan was chatting with father and Shizuka and constantly tried to stab Hyuuga with her knife. Hyuuga was chatting with Ayanami-sama and Fuuka. Yukito quickly started chatting with me when he realized that Hyuuga might also try to talk to him. When I looked around I saw that Saki was keeping herself silent as she usually did. When I looked a bit closer I realized that she was glancing at Ayanami-sama every other second. I smiled a bit and returned to my conversation with Yukito.

"What is Kanon talking about?" Ayanami-sama asked suddenly with some irritation in his voice. "She looks so mischievous."

"She's probably spreading some nice rumors", I guessed silently. "My sister has the ability to make anyone tell her the nicest rumors."

"I think that they are talking about you, Yuki", Hyuuga laughed. "Kanon's blushing", he said when I looked at him with an expression of a question mark.

"So my guess was right", Ayanami-sama sighed.

"What guess?" I asked with a question mark expression. "What did you guess?"

"We have been thinking that Kanon has a crush on you, Yuki", Hyuuga laughed. "She always becomes bright red when we talk about you."

"Will big brother Yukikaze be married to this princess?" Saki asked suddenly.

After Saki's weird question everyone (besides Ayanami-sama who was almost choking on his food) went silent. Suddenly I started laughing uncontrollably. Father looked at me with a very surprised expression and Kanon-chan started denying everything about her being in love with me. She also tried desperately to get a bit help from me but I couldn't say anything because of my hysterical laughing. After a while I managed to calm myself down. After calming down I realized that Shizuka was looking at me murderously.

"I think that it's a bit too early to think things like that, Saki", I said and everyone calmed down a bit. "Why do you call her a princess?"

"She's so beautiful and she's dressed so prettily", Saki mumbled and blushed. "Only princesses are dressed like that."

"I am not a princess", Kanon-chan laughed. "I was actually working in a circus before I started helping brother in the military."

"Can you show me some tricks?" Yukito asked excitedly. "I just love circus tricks!"

"Of course", Kanon-chan smiled. "But not here. It would damage the room. Would it be okay if I showed them after the dinner?"

"Yes!" Yukito smiled and started devouring his food with an incredible speed. I had to tell him to lessen the speed a bit before he would die because of choking. (Like Ayanami-sama almost did few minutes ago.)

"Is it okay if I use the inner garden to show Yukito-kun some tricks?" Kanon-chan asked when she had finished her meal. "I promise that I won't damage anything. I just need a large outside space for safety reasons."

"It would be good idea", father said. "Can you wait so we all can come to see what kind of tricks you can do?"

"That would be my pleasure", Kanon-chan smiled.

After everyone had eaten their meals we went to the inner garden where Kanon was supposed to show her circus tricks. I sat down on a bench and Saki climbed onto my lap. She started singing quietly. When I listened closer I heard that the song was one of Kanon's songs. After Saki had sung a while we all heard a lonely flute starting to play somewhere far away. After Saki had sung some time there started to be more and more instruments playing while Saki sang. Suddenly Saki stopped her singing and only one lonely violin continued the sad tone of the song.

Right after Saki had stopped her singing a fog started to build up. The fog wasn't normal fog because it had some king of colors and probably some paint on the water that was used to create the fog. I immediately thought that it was for a surprising entrance. I started to look at the things that surrounded us. Unexpectedly someone started singing a choir song without choir. The ghostly instruments started playing again. When the fog cleared we saw Kanon standing in the middle of the fog cloud. She was wearing her dress but she had braided her hair a bit tighter.

"Can you step a bit back?" Kanon asked. "This may be a bit dangerous if you stay that close."

We all stepped back. In my case it meant that I walked to the space behind the bench with Saki. We both leaned on the bench and looked how Kanon prepared her show. She put up few wooden sticks on the ground and put a bucket of water few meters away from herself. She also took some string and tied it on a tree branch.

"She's going to do that fire-thing", Hyuuga grinned. "Too bad that she doesn't have Aya-tan's cap. The trick was so awesome when she was able to keep Aya-tan's cap on her head for the whole time."

"Has she done this before?" I asked. "Have you seen it?"

"Yep", Hyuuga said and grinned. "It's awesome. You'll love it."

* * *

**Sorry, it ended with a tiny cliffhanger. I'll try to write the rest of it on tomorrow so you don't have to be worried. ;)**


	5. The Accident in the Staircase

**Hello, and sorry for the horrible 2-months delay I had with this story! I just happened to have a horrible writer's block, but I hope that this chapter will give you even a bit satisfaction!**

**Since I've already read the raws of the new chapter, I apologize for not writing according the real storyline. I liked my theory more but it turned out that I wasn't right. (Like someone would actually read my rambling) But anyway, please read this!**

* * *

Kanon-chan's show was just awesome; the way she combined her skills, magic and music were almost heavenly. She threw some fire balls into the air and drew a picture with them. She let the fire fall and she danced as she dodged each one of the fires. Next she created a mini-blizzard into the garden. With just moving her left hand a bit, she changed the snow into a pack of lilies. When she started singing, the lilies changed into ghostly instruments and they started playing a beautiful melody that suddenly formed into pictures. There were pictures of me, Kanon-chan, Hyuuga and Ayanami-sama and some other people whom Kanon-chan seemed to know. Kanon-chan's song was warm and the pictures were so happy. Suddenly I started feeling very sleepy.

The last thing I remembered was the soft song and beautiful playing of the instruments.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was something lavender-colored and misty. In fact, there were two of these misty and lavender-colored things. I stared at them and I felt that they stared at me. I reached out to my glasses and I felt that someone gave them to me. I put them on my face and saw that the two lavender-colored and misty things had actually been Kanon-chan's eyes. We stared at each other for a while before either of us opened our mouth.

"What's the time?" I whispered. "Am I late?"

"You're always asking that", Kanon laughed. She had changed into a white dress shirt and black trousers. She was also wearing a bit oversized butler's vest. I bet that it was one of Fubuki's old vests. Her hair was tied up very prettily in braids and topknots. There was also some stick in her hair for keeping the hairdo together. "It's eleven o'clock in the morning. You're not late. Fubuki-san said that he can get some food for you when you wake up because you were obviously very tired. It was so cute sight to see when he carried you all the way to your room. You looked like a sleeping little kid who was being carried by his parent…"

I felt a heat rising into my cheeks. Kanon-chan must've seen it too since she smiled very evilly. When I looked at her expression, I felt like I wanted to run away from her but seeing as I was still lying in my bed I just didn't want to move.

"You're so cute when you're blushing, Yuki", Kanon said and smiled her usual gentle smile. "Actually you're cute, whatever you're doing."

I felt that the heat on my cheeks was even hotter now. I truly was embarrassed and tried to hide it.

"…I think that you should get up before Hyuuga finds me here", Kanon whispered. "He'd surely make up some things and we'd both be so embarrassed."

"You're right", I mumbled. "I'm getting up…NOW!"

I forced myself to get up. Oh, how I hated mornings. I walked to my wardrobe to get some clothes and bumped into its door that had been left open. Looks like I'd hate doors too.

"I'll get out", Kanon whispered. I looked at her and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. For a second I couldn't understand why she was blushing. After thinking about it a bit, I realized that she was a girl so of course she would be embarrassed to see me changing my clothes. I laughed a bit to my stupidity. My brain didn't seem to be functioning well that morning.

When I had changed my clothes, I got out of my room. I tried to as invisible as I ever could when I slipped into the kitchen. The first person I saw was Fubuki who was repairing something.

"You look horrible, Yukikaze", he laughed when I walked next to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so", I answered. "I didn't see any dreams…"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Fubuki asked with his trademark laugh. I crouched down next to him and gave him a screwdriver.

"I think that it's good for me…" I mumbled with a blank expression. "When I have some kind of dreams they are usually nightmares…"

Fubuki looked at me with an unreadable expression. Then he stood up and got a frying pan into his hand and some eggs into another one. As for agreeing, my stomach let out a noise that easily told Fubuki that I was indeed very hungry. Fubuki chuckled and told me to sit there and wait for my food. I nodded obediently and went to sit on one of the chairs. After watching Fubuki playing with the food for few minutes, I got an incredibly good breakfast in front of me. I almost attacked it as soon as I got it since I was so hungry.

"Remember that you can't eat too fast or you'll choke", Fubuki laughed. As soon as he said that, I was about to choke on an egg and he laughed at me. "You've always been like that! You never listen to me… Although I think that it's a good thing for you…" He smiled somehow sadly and looked down. Suddenly he looked at the door with an annoyed expression.

"Hyuuga, you can't say it!" I heard Kanon-chan yelling. "It wasn't meant for your ears! You're always ruining everything right in front of me! STOP IT!"

There was a loud sound of something cracking into something wooden and the door to the kitchen creaked open. I saw Kanon-chan standing there next to Hyuuga who was lying on the floor, unconscious. She was shaking and her face was blushing very deeply.

"Why are you always teasing me like that?" She whispered with thick voice. "You're always ruining everything… Always…"

Kanon-chan turned away and started running. I left my breakfast there and followed her. I even stepped on Hyuuga when I left the room. (I did that because I didn't see him.) I followed Kanon-chan to the hall and upstairs. When we had reached the top, I realized that I hadn't stepped on the last stair and that I was falling over backwards. I let out a surprised yell as I looked where I was falling. Suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my left shoulder when I hit the landing of the staircase.

"Are you alright?" Kanon asked and ran to see if I was wounded. "Did you break anything?"

"I…I don't think so", I whispered with a horribly thick voice. "I'm still alive, am I not?"

"You're still alive but your shoulder doesn't look good", Kanon said with a worried tone. "It looks like it went to dislocation…"

"You had to tell me that?" I asked with my voice so thick that I wouldn't find it weird if she couldn't have understood what I said. I sat up and looked at the ceiling.

"…You idiot!" Kanon said suddenly. "You're always getting hurt and then you smile like nothing ever happened to you! You're a horrible idiot!"

I stared at Kanon with a surprised expression. Then I started laughing. It felt so good to laugh like that. I wasn't releasing my stress like I usually did when I laughed. I was _laughing_ and I really had _fun_. It was so fun to see Kanon-chan's puzzled expression that I just laughed more. Her eyes were so wide that she looked like a little puppy that had no clue about what was going on.

"Why are you laughing?" Kanon asked.

"I don't know", I laughed. "It just feels so good to laugh. I haven't laughed like this for so long time…"

"And now you're going to get patched up, Yuki", I heard Fubuki saying behind me. He easily lifted me up and placed me on his shoulder. He carried me to his room and dropped me on his chair. H took out some patches and started looking at my shoulder.

"How in the world did you do this, Yuki?" Fubuki mumbled.

"I fell", I answered.

"And how in the world did you fall?" Fubuki asked.

"I… Don't know…" I said.

"You've always been like that", Fubuki said and smiled his sad smile again. "When you were little you used to get hurt so much and I always patched you up." He did something to my arm and suddenly there was that same pain again and then I felt that my arm was in its original place again.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I need to know how to do things like that because you are so clumsy", Fubuki said. "You're always getting hurt and then grinning so widely… I think that you have gotten some kind of infection from Hyuuga…"

"I haven't!" I said. "I'll never be infected by that idiot!"

"You're saying that but you're becoming more and more like him", Fubuki mumbled. "Please don't become a person like that idiot."

"I'll never do that", I grinned.

* * *

**Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Opinions? Feel free to review! And please do it since no one seems to be telling me what they think...**


	6. Sickness

**A/N: Hello again! I don't really know what to write about this chapter so instead I'm asking for suggestions! I'll try to do anything but I won't write yaoi. If I fail to get your suggestion, I'm very sorry. I can also write one-shots from suggestions so please review or PM a suggestion to me.**

* * *

The first things I heard when I entered Ayanami-sama's office were loud coughing and Kanon-chan's worrying voice scolding Ayanami-sama. She said that Ayanami-sama shouldn't have come to work when he was that sick. She also said that she could have done Ayanami-sama's work herself. Ayanami-sama was staying silent and doing his work like usual. I slipped in as quietly as I could and listened to the siblings as they argued about Ayanami-sama's health. When I looked at Ayanami-sama, my heart jumped a bit since he was even paler than he usually was and it scared me. His face looked like it was ashen.

"You know how it affects your health, brother!" Kanon-chan yelled and for a second I thought that I saw some tears on the corners of her eyes. "What if you faint again like you did last time? What if you die this time? What if you die and I'll be left completely alone?"

"I'm not _that_ sick, you know", Ayanami-sama said quietly. "I can leave a bit earlier if that calms you down."

"Fine", Kanon mumbled and went to sort out the books. I started working quietly like I never heard anything. From time to time I heard Ayanami-sama coughing silently. I tried to shrug it off but I was still concerned about my superior's well-being. Kanon-chan looked like she had much harder time with listening to Ayanami-sama's coughing. She looked like she would start crying always when she heard a cough. Suddenly she slammed her hands on her board and stood up.

"I'll get some tea for you", Kanon-chan said. "You two stay here."

Right after Kanon-chan had left the room Ayanami-sama started coughing uncontrollably. I looked at him with a worried look but he just tried to smile at me even though I saw that he was in pain and that he really needed some medical attention as soon as possible but knowing Ayanami-sama, it would be really hard to get him to take even one medicine. _He's being called a sadist, but in fact he seems to be a masochist_, I thought to myself. I hope that this isn't too bad for his health.

The door to the office opened loudly and Kanon and Hyuuga got in. Kanon was carrying a tray that had four cups of tea. (_Very clever, Kanon-chan!_) She placed one of the cups on Ayanami-sama's board and gave one of the cups to me. Hyuuga took one of the cups and Kanon-chan took the last one. Ayanami-sama sipped his tea instantly but suddenly winced a bit. He swallowed slowly and he looked like he was in pain again. Something in my stomach twisted when I saw that expression. Ayanami-sama continued his work like nothing happened.

"Kanon-chan said that you're sick, Aya-tan", Hyuuga said. "Is it true?"

"It's not bad", Ayanami-sama said and coughed a bit. "There's no fever."

"Better be so", Hyuuga mumbled. "Kanon-chan won't let you go easily if you strain yourself too much…"

Ayanami-sama didn't react at all. He just continued working. I sipped my tea as I stared at my superior and immediately burned my tongue. Hyuuga laughed at me as I whimpered because of the burning in my tongue. Ayanami-sama and Kanon both smiled at me and the look in Ayanami-sama's eyes was a bit sad.

"It's lunchtime", Hyuuga said suddenly. "Are you going to come?"

"You can go", Ayanami-sama said. "I'll work here a bit more."

Kanon looked a bit sadly at her brother who just sat there working when we left. As soon as the door had closed we all heard some coughing from the other side of the door. Kanon-chan's expression changed from sad to a painful one. She looked like she would cry at any second. She leaned on the door and crossed her fingers like she would be praying. I felt like praying too since I was really scared for my superior. I didn't want my gentle and scary king to die. Even though it would be just an office, I wanted our little kingdom to stay like it was.

"It's alright, Kanon-chan", Hyuuga said and ruffled Kanon's hair a bit. "Aya-tan might be stubborn but he won't die as long as he has a reason to live."

"What reason does he have?" Kanon-chan asked and I saw the tears welling in her eyes. "What if there's no such reason?"

"There is a reason, Kanon-chan", Hyuuga said gently and leaned over so that he was almost the same height as Kanon-chan was. "He wants his cute little sister to be happy and see how she grows up."

Kanon looked at Hyuuga with a shocked expression. She had tears welling in her eyes and suddenly she did the unexpected: she hugged Hyuuga very tightly and smiled at him.

"Then I'll have to be smiling when we get back", Kanon said and smiled sadly. We walked to the canteen that already had many people inside it. It would take a long time to get any food. My stomach twisted again when I imagined Ayanami-sama sitting there alone and working. He would occasionally cough and -

"Yuki-tan! It's your turn!"

"What!? Oh, I'll take yakisoba", I said when my brain finally understood what Hyuuga had said. Hyuuga laughed a bit and Kanon smiled at me. We took our lunches and walked to one of the loneliest tables. Hyuuga and Kanon-chan started talkung about what kind of snacks they should get for Ayanami-sama when we'd head back. I just ate my food with a sad expression. I didn't even listen to my companions.

"What's wrong, Yukikaze?" Kanon-chan asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm worried about Ayanami-sama", I mumbled. "He's trying to say to us that he's alright but sometimes it looks like he would be in so much pain..."

Kanon-chan looked at me with a sad expression. Then she smiled and stretched out her arm to pat my head.

"You really are the best begleiter big brother could ever hope for", Kanon-chan said.

* * *

We had finished eating and were heading back to the office. We had gotten some snacks for Ayanami-sama from the canteen and Kanon-chan seemed to be feeling better. She was carrying the tray and she was smiling so happily. Hyuuga was walking with us and also smiling. (like an idiot like he usually did.) Everything was so good and nice. Of course that just _had to_ be shattered. When I opened the office door, I saw that Ayanami-sama wasn't sitting at his board like he usually was. Actually, I didn't see him at all.

"Where's big brother?" Kanon-chan asked as she walked in. "Did he decide to eat something after all?"

I didn't answer because I had seen something lying on the floor. I ran to see what that something was and I really felt one of the biggest shocks in my life. I saw Ayanami-sama lying on the floor. He was sweating and he had a horrible fever. I called Hyuuga to come there and help me with Ayanami-sama. Hyuuga kneelt down and just lifted Ayanami-sama up like he would be as light as paper. He gently placed Ayanami-sama on the sofa that was in Ayanami-sama's office. He told me to watch over Ayanami-sama and then he ran away. Kanon had fallen on her knees and she was crying.

"Is… Is big brother dying?" Kanon-chan sobbed.

"Of course not", I told her and tried to smile. "It's just a fever."

That was one of my worst mistakes. Kanon-chan really started crying after hearing what I said. She shook her head and mumbled something in Raggs language. I walked to her and hugged her. She pushed me away and ran to Ayanami-sama's side. She started forming some kind of spell when Hyuuga came back to the room. His eyes widened and he quickly pushed Kanon-chan away from Ayanami-sama.

"What were you doing?" Hyuuga shouted. I had never seen him that angry and it somehow scared me.

"I was trying to save him!" Kanon-chan shouted back and let her tears fall freely. "Why can't I save my brother?"

"Do you think that Aya-tan would be happy if you he would be saved at the cost of your life?" Hyuuga asked gently. He patted Kanon-chan's head and put down the platter he had been carrying. He took a cloth out of his pocket and put it in the water in the platter. He waited a bit and then placed the wet cloth on Ayanami-sama's forehead. Ayanami-sama's breathing quieted down a bit and he looked a bit calmer.

"This sure is a bad one", Hyuuga mumbled. "He's never lost his consciousness like this."

"Has this happened before?" I asked. Kanon-chan had curled up to my side and she was still crying. I stroked her hair gently and let her stay just next to me.

"It usually happens at least once a year but it's never been this bad", Hyuuga said quietly. "It has been only once that he's been to hospital because of this…"

"Isn't there any medicine for this?" I asked.

"There is", Kanon-chan whispered. "But it's not here. Somebody should get it from home. Can you do it, Hyuuga? You know where it is."

"Okay", Hyuuga smiled and stood up. "You two make sure that Aya-tan's breathing."

"What if he stops breathing?" I asked and started feeling nauseous.

"Kanon-chan knows what to do", Hyuuga mumbled. "I'd rather not have her doing that, though…"

I started feeling even more nauseous when I saw Hyuuga walking out of the office. Kanon probably saw my expression since she tried to smile to me and calm me down by that.

"I don't think that it's bad enough to kill brother", Kanon-chan said even though I saw that she couldn't believe in her own words. It sort of broke my heart how she tried to comfort me even though she was in the verge of breaking. I suddenly hugged her with no second thought.

"It's alright…" I mumbled. "You can cry if you want to…"

Kanon-chan let out a quiet sob and after few seconds the room was full of Kanon-chan's sobbing. I rubbed her back comfortingly and tried to say something that would comfort her but I just couldn't think about anything that would help her. I felt like I was so useless and stupid.

"I'm so sorry", I mumbled. "I'm so useless at times like this…" I brushed few hair strands off from Ayanami-sama's face. "Ayanami-sama deserves a much better begleiter than me…"

"You're the best begleiter he could ever wish for", Kanon-chan whispered. "He said to me once that you'd deserve much better superior than him."

"What?" I asked. "Why would he…? No, who would say that he's not fitted to be my superior? He's the best superior anyone could wish for. He's a bit scary and so on, but he's a great person! He cares for people more than anyone! I've never experienced anything similar to the love you two have for each other! I'm just…"

My voice trailed off and Kanon-chan smiled at me. She patted my head and pointed towards Ayanami-sama. I turned my head and saw a faint smile on Ayanami-sama's lips.

"Did you listen to us?" Kanon asked. Ayanami-sama opened his eyes and nodded. "For how long?"

"From the moment Yukikaze started blaming himself", Ayanami-sama said quietly. "I'm surprised that you can see things that Kanon and Hyuuga have never seen." I blushed faintly when I heard that.

"Fubuki has taught many things to me", I mumbled. Suddenly the door to the office opened and Hyuuga came in and panted like he would have run a marathon.

"Aya-tan… The next time you plan on getting ill… Please take your medicine with you", he panted. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that expression. Hyuuga glared at me when he walked to the sofa where Ayanami-sama was. Ayanami-sama sat up and took the medicine from Hyuuga. I gave him a glass of water. He swallowed his medicine and drank the water. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Okay", I said and stood up. "I think that you should rest for some time, Ayanami-sama. I'll do the work that needs to be done today and tomorrow so you can rest tomorrow too."

Ayanami-sama smiled at me and asked:

"Are you really trying to say that you're not a good begleiter?"

I tilted my head with a confused expression. I couldn't understand what he meant but maybe I could ask that later?

* * *

**Ideas? Opinions? Suggestions? I'm free to any kind of criticism you will write so please review!**


	7. Starting

**A/N: Hello! TPDoH is starting to go to its climax! But there's still going to be a surprise to everyone... A tragic one... (I'll apologize beforehand, it can be very heart-breaking...)**

**But anyway, please read this chapter too! ^^**

* * *

The very first thing I heard that day was that the Raggs Kingdom had declared a war against the Barsburg Empire. I honestly was shocked when I heard it. I needed to make sure that my family was alright before I would go to the battlefield which was required even though I was just a begleiter. I knew that Ayanami-sama would be on the battlefield because his family was hated and the officers wanted to get rid of him. I had promised to myself that if someone would die, it would be me and no one else. I honestly didn't want to see Kanon-chan or someone else dear to me die.

I was running down the hallway with a letter to my family in my hands when I almost bumped into Hyuuga. I stopped my running right in front of him and accidentally let go of my letter. Hyuuga crouched down to pick up my letter and his face darkened.

"Don't promise anything to your family, Yuki-tan", he muttered. "You can die on battlefield at any second."

"Yes…" I mumbled and watched as Hyuuga walked away. He surely wasn't himself today. He wasn't as cheerful as he usually was and somehow it scared me. Depressed Hyuuga wasn't Hyuuga at all. I quickly put my letter into the nearest mailbox and returned to help others with carrying and collecting things we needed for war. I could easily carry three boxes of tiny equipment while Kanon-chan could carry only one. That being the case, I was stuck with her to carry the boxes of all the little equipment we needed.

"Why did we just suddenly get the order to go into the battlefield against Raggs?" Kanon-chan mumbled. "I just don't understand…"

"Me neither…" I mumbled. "But we can't really question the decisions of the empire. We just need to walk along with the mass."

"But shouldn't we use our brains?" Kanon-chan asked. "It feels like we are just being used for something bigger."

"We should but we can't complain right now", I said and smiled at Kanon-chan. "We can do it when the war is over."

Kanon nodded slowly and started walking faster. I had trouble to keep up with Kanon-chan's speed. When we turned left from a corner we saw Hyuuga sitting on a stair in the staircase.

"Why are you here?" Kanon-chan asked.

"…I don't want Aya-tan go to the battlefield", Hyuuga mumbled. "We can't know what those upper officers are planning…"

"That's why we are there, Hyuuga!" I said suddenly. "That is the exact reason Ayanami-sama has a begleiter and other people who he can trust! _We_ will be the ones who protect him!"

Hyuuga smiled and stood up. He ruffled my bangs a bit. (That's because I was too tall for him to ruffle my hair properly.)

"Don't you go and die, Yuki-tan", he mumbled. "Let the older guys do that."

Hyuuga strolled away and once again looked like the cheerful idiot I knew. I smiled a bit and continued following Kanon-chan who was walking to the opposite direction. Kanon-chan looked like she was laughing at our discussion with Hyuuga.

"…Are you laughing, Kanon-chan?" I asked.

"What else can I do?" she asked. "It's so funny too see you being even taller than Hyuuga or brother…"

"Well, I really can't help it…" I said. "I was told that my father was a tall man anyway…"

Kanon-chan suddenly stopped and I almost bumped on her. I had to dance a bit in order to not let the boxes fall off from my hands. I looked at Kanon-chan and saw that she was blushing.

"If… If someone would tell you they loved you, what would you do?" she asked.

"…Come again?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"If… If _I_ told you that I love you, what would you do?" Kanon-chan asked with a clear voice.

I suddenly felt a wave of nausea swooping over me. Something in me said that I shouldn't answer Kanon-chan's question.

"I… I don't know…" I whispered. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. Somehow I knew that if I said something, I'd surely be killed and it'd hurt Kanon-chan so much. "I just…"

"You don't have to answer", Kanon-chan said with a blush. "I just wanted to know how you would react if I asked that."

I sighed. I would have wanted to answer her question but it might have been better to not answer.

"YukikazeIloveyou", Kanon said suddenly.

"I- WHAT?" I said. I had just given the three packages I had been carrying to another officer. My legs suddenly felt like they couldn't carry me at all.

"I need to go!" I yelled and ran away. I couldn't understand why I ran away but I knew that I couldn't see Kanon-chan right after that. After running some time, I stumbled on something and fell onto the floor. When I looked up, I saw Hyuuga's sunglasses staring at me.

"Why are you running like a headless cow, Yukikaze?" Hyuuga asked. "Did something happen?"

I felt a heat rising to my cheeks as soon as I heard Hyuuga's question. I also saw Ayanami-sama standing behind Hyuuga and looking at me questioningly.

"It was Kanon-chan, right?" Hyuuga asked. "She said it, didn't she?"

I nodded and Hyuuga grinned so widely that I just had to wonder how his mouth didn't hurt.

"She said it!" Hyuuga exclaimed. "She finally said it! Aya-tan, we need to celebrate!"

"What is there to celebrate when we're going to war?" Ayanami-sama asked.

"We can celebrate the fact that Kanon-chan finally told Yuki-tan about her feelings", Hyuuga said. "Come on, Aya-tan, aren't you happy for them?"

Ayanami-sama sighed and glared at Hyuuga.

"We should be preparing for war, Hyuuga", Ayanami-sama said with a threatening tone. "What part in that do you not understand?"

"But Kanon finally said that", Hyuuga whined. "That's why I want to celebrate before that war starts. What if something happens to some of us at the war? I want to make sure that everyone's healthy when we celebrate!"

"Fine", Ayanami-sama mumbled. "We have only this evening so if we can complete all the packing in few hours we can probably do that."

"Come, Yuki-tan", Hyuuga said and grabbed my hand. I looked behind and saw Ayanami-sama making a face that said "You're stealing my begleiter again." I couldn't help but smile and run after Hyuuga. We went to the armory and took many of the things that should have been transported to the warships. We started piling them up and soon we had all the weapons and other things in right places. Then we started carrying them to the ships. That way we were ready in half an hour and we went back to Ayanami-sama's office.

"Aaahh", Hyuuga sighed. "My arms hurts so much~!"

"You only carried one fourth of those weapons, Hyuuga", I said with some irritation in my voice. "You should have carried more."

"But you're so strong, Yuki-tan", Hyuuga whined. "We old uncles can't carry so much~!"

"'Old uncle'", I mumbled and chuckled a bit. We stepped inside Ayanami-sama's office and met a weird scene. Ayanami-sama had fallen asleep on the sofa and Kanon-chan was sorting something out.

"What happened here?" Hyuuga asked. "This place has never been this tidy."

"I thought that it would be good thing to keep this place tidy so that we won't have to clean up this too after the war", Kanon-chan said. "And if you're wondering about brother, he's just exhausted. He didn't sleep last night because we heard the news about war last evening. He was so worried that he couldn't sleep…"

I tried to be as quiet as I could when I was in the room. I didn't want to wake Ayanami-sama up. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping so I wanted to see that expression a bit longer. I started gathering my personal belongings from the office. They had walked into very weird places. (One was in a flower pot where Kanon-chan kept some cactuses. Honestly, I don't even know why there is a cactus in Ayanami-sama's office to begin with.) I constantly glanced at Ayanami-sama to make sure that he was alright. At some point I realized that Ayanami-sama was waking up.

"So you woke up, brother", Kanon smiled. "How come you woke up so early?"

"Yukikaze was staring at me", Ayanami-sama mumbled sleepily. "That's why I woke up…"

_How in the world did you feel that?_ I questioned inside my mind. _And I didn't stare, by the way._

"Aya-tan, we're almost ready with all the packing", Hyuuga announced happily. "Can we celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Kanon-chan asked.

"You and Yuki-tan, of course!" Hyuuga exclaimed. My heart jumped and I looked at Hyuuga with a scared expression.

"Yukikaze doesn't seem to be very fond of that idea", Kanon-chan said. "And I still need to write one letter."

"Why?" Hyuuga asked stupidly. "Why can't you write it tomorrow?"

"I need to send it today", Kanon-chan said. "That little kid might be sent away otherwise."

"Then it's decided", Ayanami-sama said. "Three against one, Hyuuga. We won't celebrate."

Hyuuga pouted like a little child but listened to Ayanami-sama. I finished collecting my things and started heading home. This night would be full of everything and I should be up at 5 am tomorrow morning. I really wouldn't be sleeping that night. Later I learned that it would have been a good idea…

* * *

**Ideas? Opinions? Anything to say? Please review...**


	8. The twins

**Hello! From here on, this story will get darker (well, I at least tried to be fun with the first chaps...) and if you don't like tragedy, you probably won't like the ending of this story (or chap) I dare you to listen Akiko Shikata's _Luna Piena_ or _Sorriso_ while reading this. I bet that you can't hold your tears.**

* * *

Everything had started very smoothly when we had arrived to Raggs. We hadn't met any opposing soldiers yet and the sky was very clear. Kanon-chan had disappeared at some point but Ayanami-sama said to me that she was just making sure that there were no assassins nearby. I had been ordered to test the weapons from faults and everything. In other words, I was locked into a room with no windows. I worked for over six hours to make sure that everything was alright. When I was finally ready (and covered in dust) I collected my tools and opened the door. Just when I was going to step out of the room, I almost bumped into Hyuuga.

"We need signal smoke!" Hyuuga said as he panted. "There's going to be a blizzard soon and Kanon is still out there!"

I ran back to the storeroom and took the signal guns. I handed them to Hyuuga who almost stormed out as soon as he got them. I followed him to the exit door where he shot three red signals at once. He looked around with a worried expression in his face.

"She should be coming back soon", I said. "The storm still hasn't come this far."

"I'm more worried about that smoke there", Hyuuga mumbled. "It looks like something is being burned…"

I looked at the direction where Hyuuga watched and saw a huge pillar of smoke. I really hoped that Kanon-chan was alright. She usually never got even a scratch when she was being attacked but fire seemed to be a completely different thing for her. She got burned very easily since her skin was so white. I glanced at the smoke one last time before going inside with Hyuuga. I could just hope that Kanon was alright.

"Is Kanon still not back?" Ayanami-sama asked.

"Nope, Aya-tan", Hyuuga said. "But I think that she'll be here soon. I already shot the signal smokes."

"Hopefully so", Ayanami-sama mumbled while looking out from the window. He also seemed to be very worried but that was just understandable. They were siblings after all. Suddenly I heard yelling and when I listened more closely, I realized that Kanon-chan was calling my name.

"COME HERE AT ONCE, YUKIKAZE!" I heard her desperate cry. I ran to see what was wrong and I saw her carrying two children who were burned very badly. Kanon-chan had some burns on her face and arms too. I took one child on my arms while Kanon-chan carried the other. That was when I realized that the children were awfully familiar to me. I looked at the child I was carrying and almost got my heart stopped. The child was Fuuka. I looked at Kanon-chan and saw that she was carrying Yukito.

I knelt down and put Fuuka on the ground. Kanon-chan also put Yukito on the ground and started giving people orders. I tried to shake them both awake. They were breathing so little…

"Wake up, you two!" I exclaimed. I needed to keep them awake until the paramedics would arrive… "You'll be fine soon! Just stay awake for a bit!"

Fuuka didn't react at all. _She's just asleep… Right?_ I turned to Yukito and tried to shake him awake.

"Wake up, Yuki!" I begged. He moved his head a little and looked at me. He smiled and opened his mouth.

"I…I'm sorry, brother", he whispered. "The church was on fire… The pillar… It fell on us…"

"It's alright", I whispered. I helped Yukito a bit so that he could sit. He was shaking and I saw that he was in pain. I put my overcoat on him. How weird… I couldn't even remember taking it off… "Don't worry, Yuki… The medical team will be here soon… You both will be alright…" I touched Fuuka's wrist to make sure that her heart was beating alright. I realized that it wasn't beating. My eyes widened from the shock.

"No way…" I whispered. She couldn't be dead. I desperately tried to find Fuuka's pulse with no results. Something warm fell to my cheeks and soon I felt Yukito's cold hand on my cheek.

"You've never cried in front of us…" he whispered. His eyes started closing themselves and he was breathing slower.

"NO! Don't sleep!" I yelled. Yuki smiled a bit and then his hand dropped. I tried to shake him awake… He was not dead… Right?

"Come on… Wake up, Yuki", I pleaded. "The medical team will be here soon… They'll save you…" I tried to shake him awake but it was all in vain. Kanon-chan put her hand on my shoulder and I felt something warm flowing on my cheeks.

"Come on… Wake up already…" I whispered and hugged Yuki. I was shaking and few sobs escaped from my mouth. "What am I going to tell to father?"

I felt someone's hands wrap around my shoulders. When that someone started whispering calming things to my ears, I realized that it was Kanon-chan who was trying to calm me down.

"It's alright", she whispered. "Please calm down. It will be alright soon. I promise."

I tried to breathe normally but every time I tried to take a breath, the lump in my throat would prevent me from doing that.

"We should go inside", Hyuuga mumbled and grabbed my arm. I stood up obediently and followed him. I felt like being in a never-ending dream. I sat down on a chair and looked around. Everything was so hazy. I couldn't see anything very well even though I was wearing my glasses. I took them off and tried to clean them. I didn't see any change when I put them back. Everything had gone so grey. I didn't understand anything anymore. I just saw people moving around. I couldn't even tell who was who. They all were just some soldiers I didn't know.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at the direction of the voice I had heard. I saw a young child with purple and braided hair and an eye patch. He looked at me with a sad and questioning expression.

"You look like you've lost your soul", the child said. "What has happened?"

I couldn't answer. I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone about Yuki and Fuuka. When I was opening my mouth, Kanon-chan appeared from somewhere.

"Don't force him to answer, Kuroyuri-chan", Kanon-chan. She turned to me and started talking. "Come with me, Yuki. I need to show this to you even though big brother and Hyuuga said that it's forbidden to do."

Kanon-chan took my hand and started walking away with me. She took me out of the aircraft and led me to a lonely yard of a church that was badly burned. _So here Yuki and Fuuka had hid…_ Kanon-chan led me to a graveyard which was full of corpses of children I didn't know. Suddenly I felt very nauseous while looking at the children.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Why are there so many children dead?"

"I don't know", Kanon-chan whispered. "But we need to bury them." Kanon-chan threw a spade at me and took one herself. She started digging the frozen ground without saying anything.

"What about Yukito and Fuuka?" I asked suddenly.

"We have to bury them here", Kanon-chan whispered. "We don't know when we can take them to your family so we have to bury them here…"

I just nodded because I didn't have anything in my mind. I also started digging the ground near us.

"What should we write to the gravestone?" Kanon-chan asked suddenly. "They deserve something but I don't know what there should be written…"

"'Here lay the victims of this mindless war'", I said. I honestly didn't understand what possessed me to say that and when I heard a dry chuckle, I just had to look at Kanon-chan.

"That would be good", Kanon-chan said. "After this war, we'll need to show this place to everyone so that they understand what is wrong with this country. The people who started this stupid war should be the ones to die."

"Maybe", I said and looked at the sky. I smiled even though I felt something warm on my cheeks again. I knew that this pain wouldn't go away easily but I could at least act in front of everyone. I just needed to let everything out now. Suddenly I felt thin arms hugging me from behind.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of", Kanon-chan whispered. "Everyone gets hurt at some point. Just let it all out. I'll stay here with you."

I smiled and sat down on the snow. Kanon-chan sat behind me and leaned her back on mine. She started singing a soft lullaby in a language that was completely foreign to me. She also used her magic to play instruments with her singing. I slowly started relaxing and soon I realized that a choked sob had escaped my mouth. I still tried to smile but soon I had to hide my face because of embarrassment. I was silently praying for Yukito and Fuuka while Kanon-chan sang. Maybe God would hear me now?

"Fly into the sky", I whispered. Kanon-chan stopped singing and leaned on my back.

"I'm sure that they'll be alright", she said. "God would never hurt children like them."

* * *

**Ideas? Opinions? Suggestions for the last chapters? Requests? (They can take over 3 months to be complete.) Anything? Feel free to review (And I really hope that you do so since I want to know what people think about this.) :)**


End file.
